


What are you hiding?

by FateSaint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, i love rarepairs, not really actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateSaint/pseuds/FateSaint
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is Karasuno's number 10 volleyball player and the team's decoy.Iwaizumi Hajime is Aoba Johsai's number 4 volleyball and the team's Vice-Captain.They are unrelated and not seen with each other. Or that's how everyone think. But in reality, they are dating in secret and don't want anyone to know until they want to.But secrets can't be hidden long. One by one, everyone on their team will know.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 22





	What are you hiding?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just got back to fic writing and AO3 after 2 years of finding myself and struggling with depression in 2020. During the times, I went through many changes but the biggest change is into the Haikyuu fandom. Never did I think, I would be into Haikyuu cause I thought sports anime are boring. That was a fucking lie. Now I'm addicted and multishipping ass is on the run with my first Haikyuu fic.
> 
> Yes, it's IwaHina, a not popular ship. But fuck it, I need the serotonin coming from this ship cause this is the only ship that doesn't need angst. This ship is pure and wholesome and you can't tell me otherwise. Also, I need an excuse to write romantic fics.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fic, leave a comment and follow my Twitter for more information on the fics.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sntmfreak)

It was supposed to be a normal walking-to-school route. Yachi has walked this road so many times that she knows almost everybody in this little neighborhood. There’s no unusual thing in this place.

Until today.

She thought following the white cat she saw on the road would be a good idea. After all, cats usually lead her to many surprises. But this surprise is too much for her.

Why is Hinata kissing Aoba Johsai’s ace? And why are both of them blushing? Why is Aoba Johsai’s ace holding Hinata like he has been doing so many times? How did Hinata even get here? Where is his bicycle?

Yachi looks at the two boys kissing intensely. They eventually break it out and look at each other with dreamy eyes.

Yachi has many questions and one of them is “Is this why you always get bug bites?”

She wishes this was a joke but it’s true. Lately, Hinata has gotten a suspicious amount of bug bites on his body. At first, it was just on his legs, which is not weird at all. But then, the team started to see more bites on his arms, neck, and even his backs. They had seen the boy tried to quickly change his clothes before anyone could see his bites. The third-years suspected that Hinata was in an abusive relationship. But Noya, Tanaka, and surprisingly, Tsukkishima thought he just attracted too many bugs cause “he’s an idiot. Bugs like idiots” quote by Tsukkishima. The others didn’t have a comment about the situation.

Yachi remembers she glanced at Kageyama and saw no change on his face. Like he didn’t care about it at all. Like he knows something that everyone doesn’t know. Come to think of it, Kageyama and Yamaguchi have been closer these days. They seem to talk with each other more.

But now Yachi must focus back on Hinata. She needs to question him. But how? It’s not like she can just go up there and say hi. That will make both of them panic and Hinata will run away before she can ask. Then he won’t look at her for the rest of the school years. Maybe lifetime. She can’t do that!

Yachi doesn’t realize she has been hovering on the trash can for so long until the trash can can’t hold her anymore and lose balance. She immediately falls to the ground. She’s lucky that the trash can doesn’t have much trash at the moment. Otherwise, she’ll have to absent today because of dirty clothes.

She quickly stands herself up but quickly realizes something. If the trash can and her fall, it will create a huge noise. And she just fell, too. Which means…

“Yachi?!”

“Isn’t that… your team’s first-year manager?”

Crap.

She wishes she was everywhere but here right now. Her life could have gone on if she just had left the scene. But she can’t go back now. She has to face it. Just like how she faced her mother.

“Hinata, are you -” Before Yachi could ask anything, Hinata interjects her.

“Yachi, it’s not what it looks like! I and Iwaizumi don’t have any relationship!” Hinata is clearly lying. He’s a pretty bad liar, even a naive person can see through his lies.

“Hinata, calm down. She’s your friend. She’s not going to do anything that harms you,” Aoba Johsai’s ace, Iwaizumi, calms Hinata down. But he’s on the verge of crying. Iwaizumi sighs a little bit and turns himself to hug the ginger. Immediately, Hinata calms down, buries his face into Iwaizumi’s body while the tall boy is stroking his hair.

Yachi just stands there, witnessing everything with a disbelief face. She’s not sure if she should be happy because Hinata is dating Iwaizumi or concerned because Hinata is secretly dating without telling the team, making them worried.

“Yachi, right?”

“Huh, yes?”

She looks up and sees Iwaizumi smiling fondly at Hinata. She saw him on the court with a serious expression, so seeing him off the court with such a delicate face feels unnatural for her. She doesn’t know anything about him but somehow, she knows he is a nice man. A man that would protect his partner for the rest of his life.

“If you don’t mind, can you not tell anybody about my and Hinata’s relationship? We don’t want our teams to know yet.” Iwaizumi asks politely.

Hinata turns his face back to Yachi, eyes puffy from tears. “Please, Yachi. If Kageyama or Tsukkishima hears about this, they’ll tease me to death!” His face mortified at the thought of both of them teasing him.

Yachi knows Kageyama will never do that, only Tsukkishima. She just doesn’t understand why they have to hide their relationship anyways. It’s not like both Karasuno and Aoba Johsai will do anything to both of them.

However, she respects Hinata and as a friend, she will not tell anyone even if it goes against her moral code.

“Okay, I will not tell anyone about this. Just don’t show up with… bug bites again, Hinata.” Yachi awkwardly laughs.

If Hinata’s face was red like a tomato before, now it’s even redder than a tomato.

“You… saw it?” Of course, she saw it. Everyone in the team saw it.

“Hinata, did you not wear long-sleeves like how I told you?” Iwaizumi bewilderedly asks. Come to think of it, Hinata did wear some long-sleeved shirts when he started to have bug bites. Now she kinda understands why he wears it.

“Yes! But it’s so hot when I practice. Also,” Hinata glances away from Iwaizumi. “I kinda want everyone to see your bites.”

Iwaizumi blushes. Somehow, the tension between them is getting weirder and weirder for Yachi. This is a sign for her to tell Hinata to go to the club immediately before he’s late.

“Hinata, let’s go to the club now. Hurry before Daichi gets mad at you.” Yachi looks at her clock. It’s still 10 minutes early for their practice and the way to school is only 3 minutes away. But she doesn’t want herself to witness a real-life romantic scene while she is still single. “5 minutes before practice starts.”

“Crap, really? I’m sorry, Iwaizumi, but I need to go now.”

“Wait, Hinata!”

Before Hinata starts to go, Iwaizumi kisses him one more time. The kiss is softer than the last time. A goodbye kiss.

“Okay, now you can go now.” Iwaizumi whispers softly.

“Let’s meet again tomorrow, Iwaizumi.” Hinata smiles at him.

It’s a beautiful sight, nonetheless. But it reminds Yachi how single she is and how lesbian she is right now. She wishes a girl could kiss her like that.

“Let’s go, Yachi,” As soon as Hinata runs, he is out of sight immediately. He may be in a relationship but he is still a volleyball nerd. Yachi looks back and Iwaizumi has already left the scene.

She’s not sure it is a good idea to keep their relationship a secret but she thinks they will soon announce it anyways. After all, she’s sure both teams have a hunch about both of them right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I tried very hard to capture a secret relationship since I'm lithromantic unfortunately.
> 
> Anyways, follow my Twitter for more information on fics!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sntmfreak)


End file.
